


Five Minutes Away

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Collars, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Minseok thinks Sehun is prettiest when he's on his knees.





	Five Minutes Away

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 6: **daddy kink** & **corsets** with a side of cock worship from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)
> 
> This is set vaguely in the Lotto mv universe where Minseok is a very bad man and Sehun is his boy. No actual age play, the daddy kink is superficial.

Minseok-hyung called it ‘discipline’. Sehun knows he isn’t being punished exactly, but he’s uncomfortable _and _not getting the attention he wants, so as far as he’s concerned it's pretty much the same thing. 

Minseok had said how his kept boy was acting more like a spoiled house cat than was proper for a criminal of Minseok’s standing, and Sehun suspects getting caught not using a coaster was the final straw.

Sehun takes a slow silent breath and tries to exhale out the growing pain in his knees. He’s kneeling on the rug by Minseok’s desk, sitting back on his heels with his hands folded demurely in his lap, just like he was taught. Today differs from his usual holding position though, because his head is held high and straight, a new posture collar stretching his neck, keeping his chin up and gaze forward like a pedigreed guard dog in some old European painting. 

The corset he’s cinched into is new too—pale blue satin, steel boned and underbust, edged in a matching grosgrain ribbon that almost shimmers in the room’s fading sunlight. It’s gorgeous in a tidy, understated way. Just like Minseok. 

The corset isn’t painful but Minseok and his tiny strong hands had tied it pretty tightly, and it forces Sehun to both sit up straighter and breathe more shallowly. He feels like his chest is heaving conspicuously with each breath, and it’s weird. But he knows he looks gorgeous, especially with how he has to sit with his hips rolled back, keeping his bare ass canted out and on display for his hyung..

Minseok is sitting to the side and just him behind enough that Sehun can’t catch him in his peripheral vision, and the collar won’t let him move enough to cheat. So he sits, and waits, and breathes, because it’s what Minseok wants.

* * *

It hasn’t been that long really, the shifting light of the setting sun Sehun’s only clue to the amount of time that has past. Minseok finished his work and has spent the last couple of minutes watching Sehun hold position for him, admiring the line of his back, his broad shoulders, the way the corset cinches his waist to make his baby’s ass look even rounder.

‘Sehunnie.’ 

It takes Sehun a beat to answer.

‘Yes hyung?’ he asks, voice cracking and low. 

Minseok clicks his tongue. ‘Try again baby.’

‘Sorry Daddy.’ Sehun’s words are slow and quiet, and he still hasn’t moved.

‘Come over here baby,’ Minseok says, patting his thigh. Sehun turns around and crawls over to close the short gap, resting his flushed cheek on Minseok’s knee as best he can. Minseok brushes Sehun’s hair away from his face, noting how blown open Sehun’s pupils are and how shallowly he’s breathing. ‘You were so good for Daddy weren’t you. You waited just like I asked.’

‘Yes sir.’ Sehun closes his eyes, leaning into Minseok’s gentle petting. The sun is down now, and Sehun’s pale skin glows warm under the lamp light in contrast to the cool blue shine of the satin pulled tight around his body.

Minseok slides his hand to cup Sehun’s cheek and presses his thumb over Sehun’s bottom lip, tugging it open. Sehun hums but doesn’t move, floating in that place where his brain is moving through honey, body content to let Minseok do as he pleases.

‘So pretty for me. Such a gorgeous boy in your new things,’ Minseok murmurs, pushing three of his fingers into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun starts sucking on them eagerly but unhurriedly, caressing them with his lips and tonguing between them. ‘You did so well, I think you earned your reward baby.’

Minseok grins when Sehun opens his eyes and drags his gaze from Minseok’s face to his crotch.

‘That’s right,take me out and suck me,’ Minseok says, sliding his wet fingers out of Sehun’s mouth and down over his chin. ‘And because you showed me you _can _behave after all, you get Daddy’s come.’

‘Thank you Daddy.’ Sehun whines a little, reaching up to undo Minseok’s trousers and fish out his still soft cock, barely getting it past the fly before leaning down to slurp the whole thing into his hot little mouth. Minseok hardens quickly, filling Sehun’s mouth with firm flesh and making it even harder for him to breathe. It takes Sehun a minute to find his angle but he does, swallowing around the cock pressing on his tongue and sliding it between his lips, losing himself in the rhythm of pleasing his daddy.

Minseok groans and the fingers of his clean hand through Sehun’s hair, taking a grip.

‘Such a pretty baby, and all for me,’ he hums.

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun def apologizes by sucking dick in this au.
> 
> [come say hi on tumblr](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
